smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
One's True Origins (Hero Stories)/Part 4
Meanwhile in the hovel, Gargamel II was busy gathering the ingredients needed for the gold making formula. "Soon, those filthy miserable Smurfs will be all mine! Then, I'll be able to finally complete my ancestor's dying wish," Gargamel II said, as he gathered the ingredients. "Let's see: mandrake roots, serpent venom, salt, the philosopher's kind of sulfur, some mercury and finally it needs to be brought to a boil over oak embers, there's an oak tree not far from here, I'll gather some of its wood and start the fire." He got an axe from the closet and left the hovel. ... Meanwhile, back at their swimming location. Hero, Smurfette, and their daughter Miracle were still having fun. Hero looked up into the sky and noticed the sun was at its highest peak. "It's lunch time," Hero said. "We should smurf back to the village," Smurfette said, before she and Hero swam ashore. "Miracle! Come on, we're smurfing back to the village," Smurfette shouted. "Just 5 more minutes, Mama Smurf, please?" Miracle shouted back. "Okay, just 5 more minutes, and then we're smurfing home," Smurfette shouted. "Thank you, Mama Smurf," Miracle shouted back. "I'll dry myself first," Hero said, as he grabbed a towel. "Nonsense, we're married, we'll dry ourselves together," Smurfette said. "But, Miracle will see us," Hero said. "We're not going to dry ourselves out in the open, Hero," Smurfette said, sounding rather annoyed. "We'll dry ourselves behind those bushes." "Oh, I see," Hero said, with a slight chuckle. "Sometimes I feel like I'm married to a Smurfling," Smurfette joked. "Hey! Adult Smurfs can still smurf a bit of fun," Hero said. "Anyway, let's dry ourselves and smurf back to the village." Hero and Smurfette took the towels and went behind the bushes to dry themselves. As Miracle swam in the river, she didn't notice that Gargamel II's potion was fast approaching, she decided to dive under the water, and as soon as she resurfaced, she found herself covered in the potion. "What the?" Miracle said, as she resurfaced. "What is this stuff?" She then gave it a few sniffs. "Yuck! Whatever it is, it's so unsmurfy," Miracle said, before she dived under the water again to wash it off. Hero and Smurfette soon emerged from behind the bushes, now wearing their normal clothes. "Miracle! Come on, it's lunch time," Smurfette called out. "Coming, Mama Smurf," Miracle called back, before she swam ashore. "Do you want to dry her, Smurfette, or should I?" Hero asked. "I'll do it, Hero, but can you carry our things back to the village?" Smurfette asked. "Of course," Hero answered. Miracle soon joined them, "I'm ready to smurf home now," she said. "Go with Mama Smurf, Miracle, she'll dry you off," Hero said. "Yes, Papa Smurf," Miracle said, as Smurfette took her behind the bushes to dry her off. "Mama Smurf," Miracle said. "What is it, my little one?" Smurfette asked. "When I was smurfing in the river, I was smurfed in some strange liquid," Miracle answered. "It was probably some human smurfing their waste, I wouldn't worry about it," Smurfette said. "Let's just get you dried up and we'll smurf on home for something to eat." "Yeah! I'm hungry, I can't wait to smurf what Uncle Greedy and Aunt Baker have smurfed up for us," Miracle said. Hero waited patiently for them and soon they appeared. "All ready?" he asked. "Yes, Papa Smurf," Miracle said, happily. Hero smiled as he took hold of their things, "Let's get smurfing," he said. Miracle held her mother's hand and they headed back to the village. ... Later, as they were approaching the village. Miracle noticed something was happening to her right hand, it was beginning to change color, and it soon started to progress up her arm, and then it started to go up her left arm. "What the?" Miracle called out. "PAPA SMURF! MAMA SMURF! HELP!" Hero and Smurfette quickly turned round and noticed her skin was changing from smurfy blue to ghoulish grey and her hair went from blonde to midnight black. "What's happening?" Smurfette asked, in a panic. "I don't know," Hero answered, also in a panic. They could do nothing but watch, as their daughter changed from a happy young Smurfling to an evil creature. Once the change was complete, Miracle looked up and gave an evil smirk towards her parents. "You stupid, trusting Smurfs are mine now!" she told them. "Miracle! It's your Papa Smurf," Hero said. "This is not you, your smurfiness is strong! You can fight this." "You're NOT my Papa, Smurf;" Miracle said, fiercely. "You and the other Smurfs are nothing more than worthless blue savages." "How could you smurf that, Miracle?" Smurfette said, not believing what her daughter was saying. "We didn't raise you to smurf like this! We raised you to love your fellow Smurfs, along with all our friends." "Shut up, you traitor! The only thing that you're good at is being a complete waste of magic! Master regrets ever creating you!" Miracle said, in an insulting way. Smurfette was left completely shocked. "This isn't our daughter that we know and love, Smurfette," Hero said. "Something must have took complete control of her." "But what" Smurfette asked. Immediately, Hero and Smurfette looked at each other and remembered what Miracle had told them that very morning. "Her visions!" they said in unison. "What do we smurf?" Smurfette asked. "You smurf back to the village and tell Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette, I'll try and smurf Miracle to them," Hero said. "Okay, please be careful, Hero," Smurfette said. "Don't worry about me, Smurfette," Hero said. "It's your safety, as well as the safety of the others that is my main priority." Smurfette then began to run back towards the village, as Hero stayed to keep Miracle's attention. "Don't think you can stop me, Smurf!" Miracle said. "As soon as I have to right equipment, you're all finished." "If you think I'll just let you smurf that, then you're sadly mistaken," Hero said, adamantly. As the two Smurfs stared each other down, Miracle could hear the voice in her head. "What you need is in your house, get past him, retrieve it, and then destroy those miserable, revolting Smurfs!" the voice told her. Miracle smirked, before she began to run towards Hero, Hero prepared himself to catch her, but Miracle was much faster than him, she jumped onto his head before delivering a powerful kick to the side of his head, knocking him to the ground. "Excellent work, my creation! Now, find the wand and destroy them!" ''the voice commanded. Miracle then began to run towards the village. Hero raised himself up, shook the dirt from his face and seen her run towards the village. "I have to stop her! Hopefully, Smurfette has told Papa Smurf," Hero said, as he got to his feet and followed after Miracle to the Smurf Village. '...' Smurfette had managed to reach Papa Smurf's laboratory and she told both Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette about Miracle's transformation. "Great Smurfs of Fire! This is horrible," Papa Smurf said. "I thought your potion was supposed to stop that, Papa Smurf!" Smurfette said. "I thought that as well, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "But it must have had no effect." "What do we now, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked. "I don't want to lose my daughter." "I suggest we capture her, smurf her here, and we try multiple potions. Hopefully, one of them will cure her," Mother Smurfette said. Just then, they could hear shouting coming from the village. Papa Smurf, Mother Smurfette and Smurfette looked out the window and seen Miracle running through the village, with a few Smurfs trying to catch her. "CATCH HER!" Hero called out, as he followed her. "We're trying, laddie," Fergus said. "The little lassie's just too fast for us." "How are we going to smurf her?" Hefty asked, while trying to catch his breath. "I don't know, Hefty," Hero said. "I need to think of something quick." "Quickly, laddies!" Fergus said. "Spread out and smurf the entire village." Soon, every Smurf went off in a different direction. As they searched, Miracle had managed to get to her house; she went inside and began looking everywhere. As she searched, she could the voice again. ''"Quickly now! Find the wand and destroy them," ''the voice told her. As she searched the house, she soon found a box which was located deep in the closet. She opened it and found what she was looking for: It was a dragon wand. '''Smurf to 'Part 5 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:One's True Origins Chapters